Interoffice Relations
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Klaus Mikaelson is the CEO of Mikaelson Enterprises. Caroline Forbes is his beautiful secretary and also his lover. Theirs is a story of love, power, intrigue.
1. Chapter 1

**Interoffice Relations**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

**Note: Well, I don't know what it is, but since I'm on a bit of a dry spell with my stories at the moment, I'm going to rewrite this. It's a Klaroline AU/AH story and the plot centers around Klaus being the CEO of a company and Caroline is his beautiful secretary/lover. No spoilers, just follow along.**

**Chapter 1**

_Klaus Mikaelson's Apartment..._

**T**he sun shone through the window of the bedroom of the penthouse apartment, basking everything in the rich, crisp light. Caroline Forbes groaned as she felt it making contact with her eyes. She then felt a hand lazily brush her arm and she woke to see her lover, Klaus Mikaelson, spooning up behind her as he rolled over. Klaus was the CEO of Mikaelson Enterprises, a multibillion dollar company that he had been running for the past ten years, and Caroline had started out as just his secretary. That is, until Klaus began seeing her in a whole other light and decided to pursue her romantically. First, it was drinks, then it was dinner, drinks and dancing, and then, sex was added to the equation. Rumors were, of course, being spread around the office that the only reason Caroline was working for Klaus in the first place was to sleep with him. Of course, Caroline didn't give a shit about what those assholes were saying. All that mattered to her was the thrill she got whenever Klaus was near her. Another thing that she enjoyed was the feeling she got when they kissed.

Klaus kissed her shoulder. "Did you enjoy yourself last night, darling?"

"Yes, I did," she replied, moaning happily as she felt his lips against her skin. "You've outdone yourself this time, Nik."

"Well, it's not hard when I'm in love with someone as irresistible as you," said Klaus. "I wasn't lying when I said that I would rock your world." He kissed her shoulder again. "How about we go away together, just the two of us? We can go to Hawaii and stay in my private beach house."

Caroline smiled. "I'd love to. I've always wanted to go to Hawaii."

"Then, consider your wish granted," said Klaus. "We can forget all about the demands of work for a while and just focus on us. Not that we haven't already been doing that for the past two years, but it would still serve its purpose."

Caroline rolled over to look at him. "Yeah, it would definitely give those idiots something to talk about around the water cooler."

Klaus was about to say something when he heard his cell phone ring. Shit, what a way to kill a romantic moment. He wished he could just throw the damn thing against the wall and watch as it smashed into a million pieces. Groaning, he reached over and looked at the ID, hoping this wasn't who he thought it was. Sure enough, it was his brother, Elijah's number. Honestly, did that man have nothing better to do than to disturb him when he wanted to be romantic with Caroline?

"Nik, please, don't answer it," said Caroline. "Just let it go to voice mail."

To her amazement, Klaus pressed "Ignore" and put the phone down on the nightstand. "There, now maybe we can get some peace." He kissed her. "Let's say we get right down to the morning after, shall we? I don't know about you, but I'm feeling a little frisky."

Caroline giggled and returned his kiss. "What are you waiting for then, baby?"

Klaus chuckled and kissed her again, gently climbing on top of her and gliding himself into her, thrusting slowly at first and then picked up speed as he went. Caroline returned his kiss and gyrated her hips in time with his movements. About half way through, Klaus got an idea and pulled out of her, rolling her on to her belly.

"Hold on tight, love, you're going to be in for the ride of your life."

He then slid into her from behind and began to thrust fast and hard. Caroline grasped onto the sheets and held on for dear life, letting out a scream of pleasure. Good God, this man was a natural when it came to sex, and that was one of the many things she loved about him.

Hearing her screams, Klaus let out a scream of his own half a beat later. Oh, how he loved this blond goddess underneath him. She was beautiful, sexy, and everything he wanted in a woman. He'd give anything to stay like this forever. He didn't give a shit about his reputation at this point. In fact, he never gave a shit about it before, so it made no difference to him now. Up until he met Caroline, he was all about the reputation. Now, he couldn't care less. If they didn't think he was being reasonable because he was sleeping with his secretary, then they could all go to hell.

Leaning down after calming himself, Klaus whispered into Caroline's ear, "I love you, Caroline."

Caroline trembled at his whispered words of love. "I love you too, Klaus. Now and forever."

That was all he needed to hear and continued to thrust into her, the heat rising with every thrust. Caroline reached behind her and grabbed hold of Klaus' ass, earning her a groan from him. "Naughty, naughty, angel. But, I like the feel of your hands on my ass."

Caroline smiled. "I knew you would. That's why I did it."

Klaus laughed as he continued to thrust into her, letting out another scream of pleasure. Caroline squeezed his ass a little tighter, which heightened his pleasure, not to mention hers.

**Note: Behold, the resurrection of this story! I'll work on Chapter 2 and hopefully bring that back up. Then, maybe proceed further. :)**

**ENJOY, LOVELIES! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing. Only the story belongs to me.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Interoffice Relations," Klaus and Caroline enjoy a pleasant morning after in his penthouse apartment.**_

_**YAY! Two reviews, that's epic! Here's Chapter 2! No spoilers, just follow along!**_

_Corporate Headquarters of Mikaelson Enterprises - Later that Morning ..._

**C**aroline panted as she felt Klaus' lips on her neck as they rode the elevator, clutching onto the lapels of his jacket as she arched her back. Shit, the things this man could do to her body were incredible and she almost wished that they didn't have to part ways once they got off the elevator. In fact, she wished that they could escape to Hawaii right now and not have to worry about the bullshit that they'd have to put up with.

"Nik, why did we have to come to work today?" she said with a groan. "I don't want to be here."

Klaus continued to kiss her neck. "Believe me, love, I feel the same way you do. Unfortunately, there's a board meeting I have to be here for, which is why we had to come in."

"This is bullshit," said Caroline. "I wish we could just go to Hawaii now so that we can begin our romantic vacation in your beach house."

"Eager, are we?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, Nik, I am. I don't want to share you with these assholes. I want you all to myself, like I did last night and this morning at your penthouse."

Klaus chuckled and kissed her neck one more, sticking his hand up her blouse and gently squeezing her breast, earning him a scream of pleasure from the blonde in his arms. "Tell you what, love, as soon as I finish the board meeting, I'll block out the rest of this week and the next two weeks after that, and then, we'll head to the airport, get on my private jet, and be on our way to paradise, where it'll be just you and me. No work, nothing."

Caroline calmed herself down, licking her lips. God, how she loved him and in that moment, she found herself falling more and more in love with him. Nodding, "Sounds like a plan to me. I can't wait to fly away with you, Nik."

Once the elevator arrived at the eleventh floor of the building, Klaus reluctantly removed his hand from her breast and gave her a quick kiss before heading toward the conference room. Caroline, in the meantime, went to the ladies' room to freshen her make-up and fix her clothes to cover up the fact that she had a make-out session in the elevator not even ten minutes ago.

While she was busy fixing her appearance, Caroline wasn't aware that she wasn't the only one in the ladies' room anymore. That is, until she turned around after sticking her blouse back in her skirt and her blue eyes met the angry brown ones belonging to Klaus' sister, Rebekah. Great, just what she didn't need right now.

"Well, well, look who it is, Nik's little whore."

Caroline scowled at the other blonde. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," said Rebekah. "You have no idea how bad of a reputation you've developed around here. Everyone is talking about how you're sleeping with my brother so that you can get your filthy little hands on his money."

"Look, Rebekah, I don't know where you got that bullshit from, but I'll have you know that I'm not after your brother's money," said Caroline. "I happen to be in love with him."

"A likely story," said Rebekah. "You're only pretending to be in love with him."

Caroline snarled at that and slapped Rebekah hard across her face, sending her to the floor. She hit the other blonde so hard, in fact, that she made her nose bleed. Of course, due to the adrenaline rush, she didn't give a shit.

"You spoiled little bitch!" she said. "I know that you don't like me, but I won't tolerate being insulted anymore! I'm going to find Nik and tell him what you said!"

Rebekah growled up at Caroline, blood oozing out of her nostrils. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, you think I'm bluffing?" said Caroline. "Watch me!"

Without giving Rebekah a chance to reply, Caroline stormed out of the bathroom and walked in a fast pace down the hall, hoping to find Klaus so that she could tell just what his sister had said. That bitch had a lot of nerve talking to her the way she did and it was about time she was knocked down a few pegs. After what seemed like forever, she found Klaus and, to her relief, he was alone.

"Nik, there you are. I need to talk to you."

Klaus saw that she was upset about something. "What's the matter, love? You look like you were in a fight."

"As a matter of fact, I was," she replied. "The one I was in a fight with was your bitch of a sister."

"Rebekah? What did she do?"

"It's not what she _did_, it's what she _said_," said Caroline. "She called me a whore and accused me of being after your money." She smirked. "Fortunately, I slapped her and knocked her flat on her lying little ass."

Klaus nodded and hugged her to him. "Thank you for telling me, Caroline. I'll make sure that Bekah is dealt with immediately. She had no right talking to you the way she did and I admire the fact that you stood up for yourself."

"I didn't appreciate being insulted and that's why I made sure that she knew exactly what her actions cost her."

"It'll cost her even more once I'm through with her," said Klaus. "It was a mistake to let her work here in the first place, especially if this is how she conducts herself around here." He kissed her forehead. "Just leave everything to me, Caroline. Rebekah will learn that if she messes with you, she has to answer to me."

_**Note: Just thought I'd rewrite this chapter. Not that I didn't think the original version wasn't good, which it was, but I wanted to rewrite it anyway, while still having Caroline kick ass. Stay tuned for more, my lovelies!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
